


Camp Super camp

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Camp Camp
Genre: F/M, M/M, Rubs my dirty little hands all over your little cartoon, Superpowers, Witchcraft, twist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: On the bus ride to camp,Max is in a terrible accident and meets new people who want to 'help' him escape. He then learns about what happens after he blacked out during the accident. He has to decide whether or not to trust the people who want to help him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max’s full name is Maximillion or something but no one knows so sssshhhhh let me have this

Max never thought he’d be going back to camp. Wait that’s a lie. He’d thought about coming back to that fucking wasteland of a camp a lot. Or at least once a day. When things were....not good. 

It was the only place(besides school but that hell hole had its on issues) where he didn’t have to be with his parents. And if he thought about it a bit when he didn’t want to because things like that were fucking stupid, he kinda maybe sorta missed Nikki and Neil. And Gwen because she was the only person he’d ever known who could achieve his level of pessimism. So when his parents signed him up for camp again next summer he was a bit happy. Not that he’d ever admit it. At least in the only way he could be. He just rolled his eyes and muttered a ‘whatever’ and headed off to his room.

-|-

A bus pulls up and his mother hugs him and waves goodbye while his father just rolls his eyes and shoos him onto the bus. He’s not surprised to be the only kid on the bus besides a kid named Zeke, who was mostly called Allergy kid since he was allergic to almost everything. 

Dust, pollen, flowers, bees, leather, satin, peanuts, strawberries, he was lactose-intolerant, and he got every kind of sick. Bus sick, air sick, train sick, boat sick. Probably bike sick too. 

Max sits as far away from the kid as possible not wanting to get barfed on. He plugs his earbuds into his ears and looks out he window to see his parents car pulling away. He sighs and leans against the side of the bus and begrudgingly falls asleep 

-|-

He’s awoken(rather rudely if he does say so himself) by the a shift on the bus. He’s nearly thrown into the aisle but grabs the side of his seat not wanting to slip in Allergy kids puke. Then the bus tips completely. He can hear Allergy kid gag and Max almost does too. He lets go off his seat and fall to the ceiling of the bus. His bag had already fallen and was sitting in the ground next to him.

After a moment of scared hesitation he says “Hey. Allergy kid. You alive?”. Max asks. It’s quiet for a second before before a groan and a mumbled “yeah”. Max walks over to the front of the bus and looks up at the door. The bus driver is knocked out- or worse-and still strapped in his seat. Broken glass and some red liquid(which he knows exactly what it is because his dad practically lives off the stuff) that he can conclude was the cause of the crash. 

He steps in some accidentally and it soaks through his old shoes and sock. He grabs the trash can that had fallen and sees if it’ll hold his weight. It creaks but it should hold for a bit. Max stands on it and reaches up for a lever that should open the door. He grabs it then jumps to pull it. He succeeds.

Then the doors opens beneath him, dropping the trash can. Not a great plan. He lets out a shriek. Allergy kid is puking his guts out in his fourth barf bag and the bus driver is still out like a light, so neither of them will be much help. He can’t hold on for much longer. His fingers began slipping. 

He can’t hold on and he finally begins to fall. It looks about one hundred feet. Why did they have to be over a bridge! He screams “Fuck!”. As he falls, clutching his backpack. This is how he would die. A wet socks, not seeing his friends(let’s face it best friends) Nikki and Neil. He would never get to tell his dad off for fucking up his childhood.

He falls and finally reaches ground. He smashes into it and feels like he shatters into a million pieces. He lets out a bloodcurdling scream as he hears a sickening crack and the world fades as he blacks out


	2. Mystery mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max wakes up and is surprised to be NOT in a hospital. Then he meets some new people who might have answers to what happened to him after he blacked out.

He's falling. It feels like it. The winds pushing against him as he inevitably gets closer to the ground. He's screaming. At least he thinks he is. It could just be the wind shrieking in his ears. He's too close to the ground. Then he smashes into. Max gasps quickly sitting up. A headache forms in his mind. He's clutching his chest right over where his heart is. He's panting. Or hyperventilating. Either way he's panicking. It was just a dream. He repeats the phrase in his head multiple times until his breathing is nearly back to normal. 

After he's done panicking he takes the chance to look around his room. No. Not his room. Whatever room he's been placed in.

It's not a hospital room. He's been in those enough to recognize it. The walls are brown and seen to be made of wood. Hospital walls are white. No stupid IV, or annoying heart monitor. And besides, if he were in a hospital he'd be surrounded by doctors after what happened. Assuming he wasn't dead. 'What if this was the afterlife!'. No it wasn't. He wasn't dead. He could feel pain and dead people couldn't feel pain. At least he didn’t think they did. His arms hurt and realized one was in a cast while the other was heavily bandaged. His leg was stiff in another cast from his mid thigh to his ankle and he discovers a pair of crutches next to the bed. 

Then he hears footsteps. He assumes it's a doctor even though he's established that he's not in a hospital. 

A young girl possibly his age or a smidge older walks in. She has blue hair(super wierd) and she’s wearing a yellow tank top covered loosely by a white jacket and a pair of jeans with grey shoes. Nikes maybe. 

She sees him looking her and rolls her eyes. "Mother he's awake!". She shouts out the door, making Max wince at the loud noise. Everything still feels a bit fuzzy. Max hears the sound of a door opening or closing and finally a woman walks in. She's tall, looks similar to the girl, with her blue hair having a few gray streaks. "Thank you Annie! Hello Maxwell".

He narrows his eyes at her. "How did you know my name?". He snarls. 

For a split second she looks to his bag at the other end of the room. He quickly puts two and two together. "You went through my bag". He says angrily. 

"Yes I may have snooped. But only to get info about who you are". She saunters over to him running a finger up his neck and he jerks away.

"Who the fuck are you?". He practically hisses at the woman. 

She laughs. "How rude of me. You can call me Ms. Shapiro. I'm the leader of of this facility. You've been brought here because your special Maxwell. You've got abilities that few other people on this earth own. This place is full of wonderful people like you. Like my daughter Annie. Show him your....abilities".

Annie moved from behind her mothers back and took a deep breath. She raised a hand in the direction of Max's bag and his eyes widen in disbelief and his jaw drops slightly open as the bag is thrust into the air. She manages to move it a few feet before it drops quickly and she rushes over to his bedside. "That's the kind of stuff people like us can do. We're called Strangers". She says excitedly out of breath. She placed his bag on his bed. 

"That's enough Annie". 

Ms. Shapiro steps in front of Annie and smiled, though it looked fake. It stretched almost inhumanly, as she spoke. 

"Welcome to the academy".


	3. The Academy?

"What the fuck is this?". Max asked, following Annie as she lead him down a hallway. They'd made him change clothes, a white long shirt and grey pants. It was itchy but slightly better then the dirty clothes he had been wearing earlier. 

He begrudgingly let them wash his hoodie.

His crutches clink as he follows her down the hall

"The academy. Like mom- I mean mother, told you. It's for special children who are... different. Like me". She pasues before adding. “Like you”.

Max raises an eyebrow. "You mean those weird X-Men powers you have? Yeah that's some crazy shit”. He admits. “But I don't have powers".

Annie became serious for a moment. "Everyone who's in here has powers. You just have to find them. And what is an X-Man?".

Max rolled his eyes. "An ‘X-Men’. There a group of superheroes, who fight crime and save the day".

"Superheroes?".

Max stopped walking. "Wait. You for real don't know what superheroes are? Superman? Batman? Wonder Woman?".

Annie shook her head. "No what do they do?".

"They save the day".

Annie cocked her head to the side. "Why would they save the day? Nothing's wrong with the day".

Max scoffs. "From bad guys. The joker, Poison Ivy, Lex Luthor. They do bad things like steal and kill people and the Superheroes save them. They have powers like yours sometimes. Some can fly. Others have heat vision. Super strength. You know, the works".

Annie nods as if she understands, and starts walking again, so Max follows. 

"This is the courtyard. It's where you can stay to relax when you aren't practicing your ability, resting, eating, or spending free time with any others at the academy". 

Max continued walking, faltering for only one step as he looked at the vast field with tables and blankets strewn about. It was empty. 

Annie seemed to sense his question. "It's dull right now. Everyone is supposed to be in their rooms today". She got a grin on her face. “It gets pretty rowdy sometimes. You should’ve seen it last rotation. It was really enjoyable!.

“Rotation? The hell does that mean?”. She gets a confused look on her face before realization seemed to dawned on her. “Oh! I believe you refer to them as weeks. My mo- mother”. She coughed to separate the mistake of words. “Mother spoke of them on the landline a while ago. A week has a bunch of things in it. I only ever overheard one though. I belive it was something called... Tuesday?”. She pronounced it weird and wrong. ‘Toesday’. 

“It’s called Tuesday. It’s a day. Twenty-four hours. They’re are seven days in a week. Three weeks in a month. Twelve months in a year”. 

It was basic common preschool knowledge but she seems ensnared in the subject. He does a slight double take. “Wait you seriously don’t know what days of the week are?”.

The two had stopped walking and Annie appeared sheepish. “Well they’re called rotations here. But...”. She trails off and looks around as if afraid she’d be caught doing something wrong. “Could you teach me more about them. The days?”. 

She seems so hopeful and Max needs an ally in the place so he rolls his eyes and agrees with a sigh. “Yeah sure. Whatever”.

She beams at him. “Oh thank you thank you thank you! This is gonna be really enjoyable!”.

“Yeah it’s gonna be super awsome!”. He says, the sentence laced with as much sarcasm as he can muster. She gives him a mock-glare. “Hey I may not know what a ‘toes-day’”- “Tuesday”- “Is but I recognize sarcasm when I hear it”.

He snorts and starts walking- it feels more like dragging since he has the crutches- when she speaks up again. “What is ‘uh-sume?’”. 

“Awsome? You don’t know what awsome is?”.

She shakes her head and he sighs. “You’ve got a lot to learn about the outside world”.


End file.
